counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
P90
The P90, or ES C90, as it was previously known, is a submachine gun featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The P90 is a moderately powerful submachine gun available to both of the teams. It is commonly used in close quarters scenarios such as Office or Nuke due to its fast rate of fire. The MP5 is considered better by most players because of the P90's inaccuracy from first two Counter-Strike games, recoil and price, but higher damage compared to MP5. The P90 is still very powerful for a SMG, and it is the second most popular submachine gun. For those reasons, the P90 is commonly seen in small or medium sized maps during public matches. Properties The P90 is a fairly light weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 245 units per second, meaning they suffer very slight speed reduction. The P90 is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *Armor-piercing ammunition * Large magazine size (50 rounds) * Fast rate of fire * Lightweight Disadvantages * High recoil and spread * Ineffective at longer ranges * Low damage * Expensive, infact, it is the most expensive SMG * Long reload time * Small amount of ammo in reserve * Uses 5.7 ammunition which makes the ES C90 somewhat useless as backup unless needed. Gameplay Tactics * Enemy players will almost always buy armor, so this weapon can be a good choice due to its armor-piercing ammunition. P90 users have a better chance than other SMG user to pierce through helmet as well. * Spray and aim for the head while strafing to the side while the enemy is at close quarters. * At medium range, crouch, aim for the leg, and start firing continuously. This may lead to a headshot. Also, do not use full-auto beyond close range, you will have a hard time hitting your target due to its high spread. * 3~5 round burst (by click for 1~2 seconds) should maintain your accuracy, do burst fire twice on your target should kill at mid-range without headshot. * Retreat if enemy is using long range weaponry. * Crouch to increase accuracy at any range. * This weapon is very ideal in scoring multiple headshots at medium range or closer, due to its fast rate of fire and armor-piercing ammunition. However, this tactic is best performed with a flashbang. * Due to the large mag, you can spray with this weapon on a large group and probably get a kill or two, but don't stay in one point for too long. * If sprayed , aim at the line at the top of the reticule, bullets will usually go around the line making it easy to obtain headshots Countertactics * Avoid contact P90 user at close range. * Use long range weaponry against its user. * Most rifles outclass submachine guns, as long as the user has good aim and timing. * High caliber weapons are needed to face the user in a close battle. * Submachine guns with lower spread, like MP5, are good at mid-ranges. * An unskilled P90 user will probably spray and pray, thus the magazine will be quickly run out, so use it to your advantage when he reloads, or before the user pulls out his secondary. * P90 has a long reload time, this can make them vulnerable in close ranges. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Weapon Trivia * The P90 has an unusable red dot sight, which is featured in every Counter-Strike game until it was removed in Global Offensive. * However, the red dot sight was featured in the early betas of Global Offensive. In an update of the game, the sight was eventually cut. * The Counter-Strike model has the opaque magazine, while Counter-Strike: Condition Zero, Counter-Strike: Source, and Global Offensive, feature a transparent magazine which displays the bullets inside. * However, the translucent plastic magazine will always appears to be full, no matter how many rounds are actually in the magazine. This may be to reduce memory, similar to UMP-45, AUG and M249. * P90 is not available for the Terrorists in Assassination maps. * The database file name for this weapon is p90. *The hotkey for this weapon is b34 (by default). *When used with the Five-SeveN as your sidearm, any shots fired consumes the ammo of both guns, as they both fire the 5.7x28mm cartridge. *In Counter-Strike: Source and older games, the ammunition was incorrectly listed as .338 Lapua Magnum (8.6x70mm); the chambering of the AWSM, instead of 5.7x28mm. Shoulder firing even single shots of .338 Lapua is rather difficult, let alone fully automatic fire. This graphical error on the HUD has been since fixed in an update. Gallery : Main article: ES C90/Gallery External links *P90 at Wikipedia Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons